


Gabe's return

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, mentions of Destiel, return of Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel returns, and the first thing he does is find his moose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe's return

Sam heard a flapping of wings and felt a sudden heavy weight on his shoulders. He jerked suddenly, trying to get who ever it was off of him. 

"Calm down there, Samsquatch." An oddly familiar voice said. Sam knew who it was, but it wasn't possible. He was dead.

He felt hands holding either side of his face. The man on his shoulders bent so that he was upside down staring into his eyes.

"Gabriel..." Sam nearly sighed in a hushed voice full of awe. He heard another flap of wings as the weight disappeared. Sam thought sadly to himself 'I must have just imagined it.' before he turned slightly to see the angel sitting on his bed.

Gabriel smiled at Sam, who just stood there staring at him. Gabe scooted and patted the bed next to him. Sam accepted the invitation but still said nothing and continued to stare.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel teased. Sam threw on one of his patented bitchfaces. "You wanna know how I'm alive, right?" Sam gave him a well-duh look.

''The Winchester boys fucked up the world again, huh?" Gabe teased. A little short of a month ago Sam and Dean had released a mysterious force known as the darkness. "Daddy brought me back to fight the darkness." He added a short pause before saying "again.''

Sam stared at the floor with shame. "Hey, it's alright." Gabe said without a drop of sarcasm. For once he sounded unbelievebly sincere. "You did what you had to to save your brother. You couldn't have known." 

Sam nodded but still stared at the floor. He was trying to think of something to say. "Aw, hell. Come here!" Gabe said before standing and pulling him into a bear hug.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Gabriel, please put me down." Gabe suddenly realized that Sam's feet were, in fact, in the air.

"Sorry" he said as he set him down. "Been waiting a looong time for that, Samsquatch."

Sam blushed slightly. Gabriel flushed a little as he realized what he had said. "So," he said, trying to start a conversation. "Where's Dean?"

"In the other room." Sam answered, thankful for the topic change.

"Two rooms? He got himself a lady?" Gabe smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Man, actually." Sam said. Gabe gave him a questioning glance. "Yeah, umm... our brothers are fucking." 

"Cassie?" His bright expression was one of glee and pure disbelief. "Baby bro's all grown up!" He smiled.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go interrupt them." He poofed the two of them into the adjscent room.

Dean looked at Gabe with confusion then at Sam for an explanation. Sam shrugged. Gabriel marched straight up to Castiel, who was equally confused, and pulled him into a bear hug.

Castiel, who at this time was familiar with hugs, quickly returned the embrace. He squeezed him tightly, as though he were about to disappear, and Dean could've sworn he saw him begining to tear up. 

Gabe pulled his ear to his mouth and whispered quietly enough that only he could hear his sing-songy voice. "I chose the pretty one."


End file.
